zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
WILD MARK.
This is an epilogue of the HUNTER FOXER saga. By PEDRO PAULO 14. Characters * Nick Wilde,Judy Hopps and Hunter Foxer Story One week after Hunter Foxer's attack and his partner Hank Hannibal, Zootopia's cops are healing all those infected, but many are still in aggressive behavior. "You know carrots, well you told me, we really did," Nick says. '' Of course Nick, all we have to do is stay together, '' she says. "But even so, I can not forget that all this did not have to happen," he says. "What do you mean?" She asks. "Carrots, I know we're more of the cops after what happened and I know I was not to blame for what Foxer has gone through, but even so I'm the person he hates, the person who motivated him to do it," he says. "Not Nick, that's what he wants you to think, it's not your fault that Foxer or Hannibal suffered, Hunter did not want to take revenge on you, he wanted to take revenge on fate, the fate he received, but you have to forget and move on, you saved Zootopia Nick, do not forget to save you too." she says. Then a few moments later Nick goes to Hunter's cell, which does not seem to be surprised by his presence. '' Nicholas Wilde came to rub his win in my face go ahead this is a real rivalry, '' he says. "Look, Hunter, you almost destroyed Zootopia, that was a week ago, but I can not stop blaming myself for you," he says. '' No, Nick, you can not stop blaming yourself for your own cause, and that's the truth, you ruined my life, I just repay the favor, '' he says. "Look, first, I did not ruin your life and second, it's not my fault that you have become what you are today, I told you, you choose who you can be," he says. "You think I did not choose? I'm the man you're going to hope not to get out of this cell, because you Nicholas will ...." he says. "Shut up, I'm tired of hearing this story, you know why you're in this cell because I and my friends are not going to leave it," he says. "I'll leave Nick again, and when I leave, you and everything you love will to suffer ," he says. "No, because we'll be ready," he says. '' Have a hard day Nick, '' he says. "I hate you," Nick says. I too. he says. Then Nick leaves Hunter's cell and goes to Judy. "Did you talk to him again?" She asks. "Yes, he's still the same, but when I looked at him, I saw that he did not speak the truth, he said what he wanted me to be" as he says. "But you're not, that's what matters," she says. '' You were right carrots, I should never have let him define himself who I am, '' he says. '' This is my fox, now come on we have a city to fix, we are all heroes now Nick, and that includes you, ''she says. ''Yeah, we are heroes, the .... we are ... heroes, '' he says. THE END. Category:Hunter Foxer stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:OC stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Male character Category:Adults Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Predator Category:Predators Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Mammal Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen